The Prince and Me: The Princess of Denmark
by Allison-MarieJane-Johnson
Summary: This is the story of Alexa, the daughter and only child of Eddie and Paige. This story is about about finding love when she visits her family in Wisconsin. Hope you enjoy.
1. One

**Chapter One**

My name is Alexa Mikkeldatter and I am from Copenhagen, Denmark. I'm tight with the royal family. You could say that I am a part of it. Actually, to say that I am part of the royal family of Denmark would be a total understatement. My parents are King Edvard William Luke Phillip and Queen Paige Addison Marie of Denmark. I am Princess Alexandrina Olivia Sofia Karolina of Denmark. I love being the crowned princess of Denmark, don't get me wrong, but I have to stay on the palace grounds because of the stupid paparazzi.

This story is about me finding true love while visiting my family in Wisconsin. It's kind of like my parents' story but with a twist. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Two

**Chapter 2**

"Søren," I said to my dad's assistant. "I love living here at the palace but I would love to leave the grounds."

"Ask your parents," Søren said.

"You know what they'll say," I said.

"Ask your father to go see your mother's side of the family," Søren said.

"That's a brilliant idea," I said. " Thanks, Søren."

"You're welcome, Princess," he said.

I went to look for my father. I found him in in office.

"Father," I said. "Could I talk to you?"

"Certainly," he said. "I always have time for my little girl."

"Well," I said. "I haven't seen Grandpa Ben, Grandma Amy,Uncle John, Aunt Jen,Uncle Mike, Aunt Caroline and my cousins in Wisconsin in a while. I was wondering if I could go visit them."

"Is this just a way to leave the palace grounds?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said.

Dad looked at me, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Ok," I said. "It is. But can you blame me?"

"No," he said. "I can't do I'm granting you this."

"Really?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yes, my beautiful girl," Dad said. "Now, go get ready for dinner. Your mother will be home soon."

I hugged my father and ran out of his office to my room to get ready for dinner.


	3. Three

**Chapter 3**

"How was work?" I asked my mom.

My mother is a doctor as well as the queen of Denmark. She's an amazing woman.

"It was great," she said. "I love help people."

"Your mother is an amazing doctor," Dad said

"She's also an amazing mother," I said.

Mom smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Paige," Dad said. "I granted our daughter a wish today."

"What wish is that?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to visit Grandma Amy,Grandpa Ben in Wisconsin," I said. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"I think that's a great idea," Mom said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she said.

Four days later (Saturday), I left for Wisconsin. It was an eight hour and fifty-five minute flight. I was asleep when the plane landed. The stewardess woke me up.

"Princesse, vi er landet i din mors hjemland," she said. ("Princess, we have landed in your mother's home country.")

"Tak, Olivia," I said. ("Thanks, Olivia.")

I got up from my seat, grabbed my bags and left the plane. I went through the tunnel and saw my grandparents with a sign that said "Alexa Mikkeldatter" on it. I ran over to them.

"Hi, baby," Grandma said. "Let's go home."

I fell asleep when I got home.


	4. Four

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next day, feeling refreshed. I got up,dressed and went downstairs. Grandma Amy was at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning, honey," she said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," I said. "Just got to get used to the time change, though."

She nodded. I got my breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Where's Grandpa?" I asked.

"He's in the barn with Uncle John,Uncle Mike,James, Jake,Tyler and Tyson," Gramma said.

I finished my breakfast then headed to the barn where I saw my uncles, cousins, and grandpa.

"Getting ready for a lawnmower race?" I asked.

My cousins and uncles turned around. Uncle John came over and hugged me.

"When did you get here?" he asked, breaking the hug.

"Last night," I said.

"How old are you now?" Uncle Mike asked, hugging me.

" I'll be eighteen in six days," I said, breaking the hug.

My cousins hugged me. Tyler picked me up off the ground.

"We've missed you," he said, putting me down. "How long are you down?"

"Until our grandparents get sick of me," I said. "I just want to be a regular girl for once."

"Your grandmom and I won't get sick of you," Grandpa Ben said.

I smiled. I helped the guys until Aunt Jen,Aunt Caroline, Malia,Piper,Cassie,Matthew, Talia,Tatiana,Tina and Tara came over.


	5. Five

**Chapter 5**

I helped Grandma Amy make a delicious meal. Everyone enjoyed it.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Aunt Jen asked.

"Since I can't leave the palace grounds," I said. "I needed a hobby. The chef taught me."

"This is yummy," Cassie said.

I smiled at Grandma who smiled back. Aunt Caroline and Aunt Jen did the dishes. I went to the guest room to send an email to my parents

_Mama og Papa,_

_I made to Wisconsin. It was a long flight but I slept most of the way. I just made a delicious meal with Grandma Amy and everyone loved it. I'm glad you granted me this wish, Papa. I love being a regular girl for once. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I arrived safely._

_Love,_

_Alexandrina_

I sent the email off then went to bed. When I got up the next morning, I got dressed and went downstairs. My grandparents were in the kitchen.

"Morning," I said. "Are we going into town today?"

"We sure are," Grandpa said. "Do you need something?"

"I wanted to go the store to get a new notebook," I said. "It's to write down my thoughts."

"As soon as you eat," Gramma said. "We'll head into town."

I got my breakfast. I ate then put my dishes in the dishwasher. My grandparents and I headed into town. Grandm and I headed to the stationary department of the general store. I bought a new notebook and some pens. We headed back to the truck. That's when I bumped into a really cute guy.


	6. Six

**Chapter 6**

"I'm so sorry," I said. " I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay," he said, smiling.

"Lucas Jones," Grandma said. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Mrs.Morgan," Lucas said. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Grandma said. "By the way, this is my granddaughter Alexa."

"Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," he said, taking my hand.

We shook hands. I felt a spark between us. He felt it, too.

"There's this dance on Saturday night," he said. "Would you like to go with me?"

I looked at Grandma who nodded.

"Sure," I said. "I'd love to go."

I gave him my American cell number. Gramma and I headed to the truck. We got in and drove home.

"Lucas is a wonderful boy," Grandma said. "He's best friends with Tyler and Tyson."

"I've got to find something to wear for Saturday night," I said.

My cell went off. It was Lucas.

**_Just making sure you gave me the right number._**

_It's the right number. Hi, Lucas._

_**Hi, Alexa. I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow.**_

_Nothing. Why?_

**_Would you like to hang out?_**

_Sure._

**_Awesome. See you tomorrow._**

_See ya._

I was smiling.


	7. Seven

**Chapter 7**

Lucas and I hang out everyday that week. Saturday arrived. I woke up, excited. It was my 18th birthday. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. There, on the table, there was a letter from my parents.

"Good afternoon, sweet pea," Grandma said. "I let you sleep in. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said. "When did the letter from my parents arrive?"

"A few minutes ago," Grandma said.

I opened the letter and started reading.

**_To our darling daughter,_**

**_Happy eighteenth birthday. We can't believe that you're 18. Everyone here is fine. Søren and Rayen are celebrating their seventeenth wedding anniversary. You were only a year old when they got married. Anyway, the reason we wrote back to you is because we have something to tell you. Now that you're 18, it's time for you to take the throne. You're the only heir. It was a rule that the royal council put in place when you were born. We know that this may come as a shock to you but we know that you can do it._**

**_Love,_**

**_Mama and Papa._**

I had to sit down. I had to become Queen now that I was 18. Would I be able to do it?

"What's wrong?" Grandma asked.

"Now that I am 18," I said. "I have to become the Queen of Denmark."

The doorbell rang. Grandma went to get the door.

"Eddie, Paige," she said. "Come in."

I got up and went over to my parents. I hugged them.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Your mom and I wanted to come celebrate your birthday with you," Dad said.

"We are having a party at the US/Denmark Embassy ballroom tomorrow," Mom said. "You can invite anyone."

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?" Mom asked.

"I've got a date tonight," I said.

"With who?" Mom asked.

"His name is Lucas Jones," I said.


	8. Eight

**Chapter 8**

"His parents are Adam Jones and Andrea Scott," Gramma said. "You went to school with them,Paige."

"That's awesome,baby girl," Mom said.

"Yeah," I said. "Now, about becoming queen."

"You read the letter," Dad said.

"Jeg ved ikke, om jeg kan gøre det," I said in Danish. ("I don't know if I can do it".)

"Du kan gøre det," Dad said. "Mor og jeg tror på dig." ("You can do it. Mom and I believe in you.")

"Jeg er virkeling bange for, at jeg får rodet," I said. ("I'm really scared that I'll mess up.")

"Vær ikke. Mor og jeg vil vær der hvert skridt på vejen," Dad said. ("Don't be. Mom and I will be there every step of the way.")

I hugged my father. I just hoped I wouldn't mess up.

"You should go get ready," Dad said.

I ran to the guest room. I put on the a blue jean skirt, a tank top under a blue jean vest, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. I ran downstairs. The doorbell rang. I answered the door.

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked.

"Sure am," I said.

Lucas and I walked to his car. He opened the door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said, jokingly.

"You're welcome, my lady," he said, laughing.

He closed the door and got into the driver's seat. We drove to a diner in town. I told him the day before that it was my birthday. He wanted to treat me.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

We talked while we ate. I was going to tell him who I was.

"Lucas," I said. "I have something big to tell you."

"Okay," he said.

"Well," I said. "My mom Paige is my Grandma's only daughter. She is also the Queen of Denmark."

"The one who married King Edvard of Denmark?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," I said. "That would make me Princess Alexandrina Olivia Sofia Karolina of Denmark."

We drove to the dance.


	9. Nine

**Chapter 9**

"I'm honored you told me who you are," Lucas said as we were dancing to a slow song.

"I don't want to lie to you," I said. "I really like you."

"I really like you,too," Lucas said.

I put my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand on my back. One girl kept staring at Lucas and I. She looked pissed. The song ended. We walked over to Lucas' group of friends (my cousins Tyler and Tyson were there).

"Who is that girl staring at us?" I asked.

"That's Maria," Lucas said. "We used to date until she cheated on me."

We made it to his friends. My cousins hugged me.

"Happy birthday, cuz," they said at the same time.

"Thanks," I said.

"Everyone," Lucas said. "This is Alexa. She is Tyler and Tyson's cousin."

"I'm guess your mom is Paige," Jonas, Lucas' cousin,

said.

I nodded. Jonas' girlfriend, Anna Tylers, gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mom is the Queen of Denmark," she said.

"Yes," I said.

"That would make you the Princess of Denmark," Aaron Clayton, one of Lucas' best friends, said.

"Correct," I said. "But when I'm down here, I'm a regular girl."

"Why do you want to be a regular girl?" Amanda Donaldson, Aaron's girlfriend asked.

"I can't leave the palace grounds," I said.

"Why?" Arianna Tylers, Tyler's girlfriend, asked.

"Paparazzi," I said.

"That must suck," Nicole Thompson, Tyson's girlfriend, said.

I nodded. "It does. Anyway, my parents are having a birthday party for me at the US/Denmark ballroom tomorrow night. I'm inviting you all. No gifts, just donations to my favourite charity: World Wildlife Fund."

"We'd love to come," Lucas said.

His friends agreed.

Lucas drove me home. He opened my door and walked me to the door.

"I had a fun time," I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lucas said. "Could I try something?"

I nodded. He leaned in. I leaned in as well. Our lips touched. I felt sparks (fireworks). He felt them, too.

"Whoa!" I said after we broke apart.

"Whoa is right," Lucas said.

We kissed again. I put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist. The door opened. Lucas and I broke apart. Mom and Dad laughed. I blushed.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"See you," Lucas said.

Lucas left. I went to the guest room. I fell asleep, smiling.


	10. Ten

**Chapter 10**

The next day arrived. I got my hair done with Mom and Gramma. I was excited for my party. It was finally time to get ready. I put on my purple strapless ballgown. Mom helped me zip it up. Dad came into the room with my tiara. He smiled when he saw me.

"Min smukke baby pige," he said. ("My beautiful baby girl.")

"Far, jeg er atten nu," I said. ("Dad, I'm eighteen now.")

"Du vil altid være din baby pige," Mom said. ("You'll always be our baby girl.")

I smiled at my parents. Dad put my tiara on my head. We headed downstairs. Grampa and Gramma came in the limo with us. All my family on the Morgan side were there as was Lucas,Jonas,Anna,Aaron,Amanda,Arianna, Nicole and Lucas' parents. I smiled when I saw Lucas. He smiled back when he saw me.

"You look beautiful," he mouthed to me.

"Thank you," I mouthed back.

Søren came onto the stage and went over to the microphone.

"Welcome to Princess Alexandrina's 18th birthday party, everyone," he said. "My name is Søren and I'll be your emcee for this evening. I have known the princess since she was born. She's like a niece to me. When I got married to my wife Rayen, I was so nervous but Alexa made a cooing sound and it melted my nerves away. She was a year old then. Now, she's an eighteen year old. Happy birthday, Princess."

"Thank you, Søren," I mouthed to him.

"Now, it's time for the princess to say a few words," Søren said.

I went on stage and took the microphone.

"Thank you, Søren," I said. "And thank you, everyone, for the donations to the World Wildlife Fund. I have everything I ever wanted so I really don't need gifts. Donations are the best gifts a girl like me could ask for."

Everyone clapped.

"Now," I said. "Let's party."

I handed the mic back to Søren and walked over to Lucas.

"We have two surprises for you, Princess," Søren said. "Two of your favourite music groups are here at perform for you."

"You mean Toy-Box and Panic! At The Disco?" I asked.

Søren nodded. Toy-Box came out first. They started playing their songs. Mom and Dad came over to me.

"This is our gift to you," Dad said.

Everyone started dancing.


	11. Eleven

**Chapter 11**

Panic! At The Disco came on next, playing their songs. Luke and I were dancing to one of their slow songs. I was feeling kind of blue.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I'm just thinking," I said.

"Thinking about what?" Lucas asked.

"Now that I'm eighteen," I said. "I have to become the Queen of Denmark. It's a rule that the royal council put in place when I was born. I'm the only heir."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm afraid I'm going to mess up. My parents say that they are going to be with me every step of the way, though."

"I'm going to be there as well," Lucas said.

"You are?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you go," Lucas said.

"But we've only known each other for a week," I said.

"That kiss last night," Lucas said. "We both felt something."

"So you're just gonna move from here to Denmark to be with me?" I asked.

"This is true love, babe," Lucas said.

I smiled and hugged him. The song ended. He took my hand and we walked over to my parents. Mom and Dad were smiling at me.

"Mama, Papa," I said. "This is Lucas Jones."

Lucas shook Dad's hand. Mom hugged him. Lucas put his arm around my waist.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Lucas said.

"She sure is," Dad said, smiling.

"I love your daughter," Lucas said. "I'm going to be there for her."

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

Lucas said yes. His parents came over to where my parents, Lucas and I were. Lucas introduced me to them. I shook his dad's hand. His mom hugged me. Mom introduced Dad to Lucas' parents. Mom, Mister and Missus Jones talked about when they were younger. Lucas and I smiled.

"This is a good sign," Lucas said.

"It sure is," I said.

Lucas kissed my check. My birthday cake came out. Everyone sang happy birthday to me. I blew out the candles. It was a great party.


	12. Twelve

**Chapter 12**

"What are you going to tell Jonas,Anna,Aaron,Amanda, Tyler,Arianna,Tyson and Nicole?" I asked the next day while Lucas and I were hanging out.

"I'm going to tell them the truth," I said. "I'm in love with you and I'm moving to Denmark to be with you."

"They're gonna hate me," I said. "Well,my cousins probably won't but Jonas and Aaron probably will."

"Jonas and Aaron won't hate you," Lucas said.

"How can you be sure?" I said.

"Because this is my decision," Lucas said. "I want to be with you. Mom and Dad are okay with it. They are just happy I've found my soulmate."

I smiled. Lucas kissed me. We headed to the diner where we were going to meet up with the group. They were waiting for us. Lucas and I sat down. I took a deep breath.

"Lucas told us there's something the two of you want to tell us," Jonas said.

"Yeah," I said. "I just found this out two days ago. Now that I'm eighteen, I'm supposed to become Queen. It's a rule put in place when I was born by the royal council."

"So you are heading back to Denmark with Aunt Paige and Uncle Eddie?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And I'm going with her," Lucas said.

The group was in shock.

"This is my decision," Lucas said

"Why?" Jonas asked.

"I'm in love with Alexa," Lucas said.

"You've only known each other for a week," Aaron said.

"When we kiss," Lucas said, looking at me and smiling.

"It's like fireworks exploding," I said, smiling back.

"True love," Arianna, Anna, Amanda and Nicole said.

"Exactly," Lucas said, looking back at the group. "I never thought I'd find my soulmate and I have in Alexa."

"If this is what you want," Jonas said. "We support you 100 percent."

"Thanks," Lucas said.

They all hugged us.


End file.
